This disclosure generally relates to an interface and method of conditioning signals from a positional measuring device. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a resolver interface and method for conditioning signals from the resolver for improving accuracy of the resolver interface.
A resolver is utilized for measuring and communicating a rotational position of a rotating member such as for example a motor shaft. The rotational position of a rotating member is communicated to provide for accurate control and operation. A conventional resolver provides a raw analog signal that is conditioned to generate a signal in a desired form. An interface including software and electronic hardware is utilized to condition signals received from the resolver and produce a signal in a desired form. The accuracy of the position measured is dependent not only on the resolver itself but also on the robustness of the interface utilized to condition resolver output signals.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a resolver interface capable of providing a desired accuracy regardless of the operating environment.